


Singing The Melodies

by Ayecat__23



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Short, Short fic!, Slice of Life, Thoughts about Life, Wally is Wally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayecat__23/pseuds/Ayecat__23
Summary: Dick Grayson in one of his safe thinking places. Then him wondering about his friends and if things will be okay. Then a bunch of chirping birds. P.s. also Donna Troy is in cause she is awesome and should be. (Season 1) Canon fic. short fic.





	

All rights reserved to its respective company.

Dick loves going outside it feels great. There is an unlimited amount of things he could do. Like climbing trees, playing

trampoline soccer or just soccer, or even climbing the roof to name a few. Though, sometimes Dick just likes to go outside

into the forest near the manor; when Bruce his adopted father and Alfred are really busy and preoccupied with something

urgent or when he is really bored; he then and listen to the birds. It is like an orchestra of music he supposes. Each bird has their

own unique pitch; then there are different birds so it sounds like a melody with individual tiny itty bitty avian singers. It

feels very whelming and he feels like he could spend all day out here. He is sitting on a very huge branch of a very old tree that feels

safe to him; he can see the manor from here, but of lately things have been sort of okay he now has a team; he wonders why

Donna won't come back mostly. She left so so so very far away, and he does think about it; noting that after her and Roy dating and

subsequent breaking up on good terms; her increased wanting for independence from Wonderwoman; its probably a good thing that she is not on

the team anymore, but perhaps if she had fought about it less; he wouldn't feel as stressed, but really he vehemently wishes she would

visit more often then less, but when she does he loves hearing her stories which sound like myths that have come to life; it sounds like a pun that he would

totally tell Donna. He shift his thoughts to Roy when he hears a warbling from a new bird. He has gone independent and has stuck out as his own "hero" Red

Arrow; he misses him. Wally is still Wally though and he is glad. Then there was Kaulder the braves leader evermore; he hoped one day he would be able to

do that; there also was Superboy one of his bestest friends now or just a friend but, they were getting there. Mg'aan was nice and

Artemis was traught, he hoped they would laugh about it. Then there was the Light a unknown threat that the Young

Justice were facing; he was sure they would beat it, he was sure of it. The team was off to a rough start this month atrociously, with several missions going

down the drain. A song bird trilled through the forest, he heard Bruce's voice waft through the trees. Then he remembered they had top go

to a party at one of his Gotham Academy friends house Walter; his father and Bruce knew each other they were good acquaintances and were friends sort of

Dick supposed. He stood up on the thick tree branch and jumped off, flying through the air; he was soon on his feet. He walked back to the Manor listening

to the Melody of the birds and, the voice of the forest. He saw a robin fly by warbling beautiful high sweet notes of chirping joining the soft melody of the

green forest. It was a good sign that things were going to be alright, Dick thought happily. No matter how down things looked he new there would always be

a melody singing through. He was sure of it.


End file.
